I am your most loyal companion
by Emily A. Jones
Summary: Hay gente que tiene que soportarles, que conoce sus secretos y que les apoya cuida hasta el punto de algunas convertirse en sus amantes. Soy pésima para los resúmenes y el titulo lo saque del traductor sin tener ni idea de que poner.
1. Chapter 1

Trabajar para Japón es…como lo diría ¡aburrido! ¡Siempre lo hace todo él y es tan tranquilo que parece que este muerto! Por ejemplo hace un par de días.

_Entre en su oficina con el pelo ligeramente alborotado, había pasado gran parte de la noche buscando unos dichosos papeles y me había dormido__ por lo que cuando desperté ya era tarde:_

_-Señor Honda, ¿sabe donde están los informes?_

_-Si, tranquila ya los he rellenado yo-dijo con su tranquilidad habitual._

_-Ah bueno, si me necesita me sentare en mi mesa a jugar al tetris._

Si, señores, lo único que hago durante todo el día es jugar al maldito tetris y lo peor de todo es ¡Que nunca gano! (¿?) también una cosa que me da rabia es que haga lo que haga siempre me corrige, como una vez en que…

_-Aquí esta señor-murmure entrando en su oficina-pensé que había salido a comer ya._

_-No, estoy aquí-me contesto girándose-¿necesitabas algo?_

_-Ah, yo, le hice el almuerzo-dije tendiéndole un termo redondo-espero que le guste._

_-Te pasaste con la salsa-dijo cuando lo abrió-los fideos no tienen tanta._

_-Ah, yo…yo… lo siento._

Pero, en el fondo es una persona muy frágil, aunque parezca fuerte, aunque en cualquier desgracia siempre intentara volverse a levantar.

_-¡Señor Honda!-__irrumpí en su casa con el corazón desbocado-¿se encuentra bien?_

_Comencé a andar por la casa hasta encontrármelo tumbado en el salón, parecía herido y grave, me acerque a él y comprobé si respiraba, aun lo hacia:_

_-Señor, despierte-susurre acariciándole el rostro-le llevare a un hospital._

_-¡No! Hay gente que lo necesita más que yo-musito tratando de ponerse en pie-tranquila, yo estoy bien._

_-Idiota-le respondí ayudándole a incorporase-le llevare le guste o no._

_-No lo necesito-susurro en mi oído._

_Bueno, me tuvo la noche en vela vigilando que no le diera un paro cardiaco o algo por el estilo._

Aunque, realmente es una persona muy atenta y casi nunca se olvida de nada.

_Estaba en mi mesa mirando fijamente un __bonsái que había comprado hacia una semana y que se había podrido. Había recibido una llamada de mi madre para felicitarme pero, nada anormal:_

_-Felicia, felicidades-susurro alguien a mi espalda._

_-¿Ah? Gracias-murmure sin girarme._

_-Toma, son para ti._

_Ahora si me gire, lo primero que vi. Fue algo…rosa aunque olía bien, lo que quiera que fuera se alejo y pude descubrir que eran flores, quien me las daba era Japón que estaba ligeramente sonrojado._

_-Gracias dije levantándome para abuzarle-ha sido muy amable de su parte._

_-De…de…de nada-se notaba que estaba nervioso._

Por eso y por muchas cosas más Japón es MI jefe y no podría haber deseado ninguno mejor.

Fin

Si, aquí con un fic sin pies ni cabeza. Se me vino la idea a la cabeza mientra estaba con el capitulo del anterior y uno futuro. Bueno, si alguien quiere aparecer –cosa que agradecería- solo dígame el nombre una descripción y su país favorito y me pondré a ello, gracias.

Siguiente capitulo:

Fannisha Usui e Inglaterra ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia no es mío joño cuantas veces debo repetirlo?**

Trabajar con Inglaterra es muy… ¿entretenido? Si, lo puedo calificar así, nunca me aburro sobre todo después de las conferencias mundiales. Por ejemplo la ultima.

_-Venga señor Inglaterra no se deprima-sonreí mientras me colocaba las gafas._

_Tras la conferencia parecía muy enfadado y le seguí hasta un bar, típico de él._

_-Oye Fann__-nunca me llamaba así, sin duda estaba borracho-¿crees que tengo las cejas grandes?_

_-Yo, ¿tengo que contestar a eso?_

_Y empezó a llorar de nuevo, yo sonreí y apoye mi mano en su hombro, buscando consolarle. El se dejo caer en la barra y siguió sollozando:_

_-¡Usted es Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte!-exclame poniéndome en pie-¡No le debe importar lo que digan los demás!_

_Le escuche sorber un par de veces antes de volver a mirarme, yo seguía sonriendo, segura de que mi plan para animarle había funcionado como quería. _

_-Venga, levantese, le llevare a casa._

_-Pero, no tienes coche._

_-Usted invita a un taxi-le mostré la cartera que segundos antes había obtenido._

_-¡Bloody hell!_

Si, eso me gusta de Inglaterra, también me gusta mucho, aunque no lo admita, que me pida siempre que le ayude, o que haga un trabajo etc.…

_Por fin había terminado, me había costado todo el día pero, había conseguido limpiar parte de la casa y rellenar esos papeles, si esos malditos papeles de los que no entendía nada y que rellenaba sin pensar. Me disponía a irme cuando Arthur me llamo:_

_-Señorita Usui, ¿podría traerme una taza de té?_

_-¿Qué? Yo ya me iba, además estoy muy cansada-me queje molesta-¿Por qué no se lo pide a otra?_

_-Porque el tuyo sabe mejor-dijo acercándose a mí y besándome con dulzura-por favor._

_-Chantajista-masculle yéndome._

_Le escuche reír, sabia que lo prepararía, porque siempre era igual, yo me quejaría y al final aceptaría._

Me gusta que sea tan protector conmigo, o con una persona a la que quiere aunque para ello saque su mal carácter:

_Iba por los pasillos de la UE cuando escuche un ruido detrás de mi, me gire y no vi nada así que seguí andando y, otra vez ese sonido pero, seguía sin haber nada tras de mí. Apreté el paso intentado perderme de su vista:_

_-Mierda-pensé-ahora es cuando la prota encuentra al asesino._

_Empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude hasta que me choque con alguien, levante la vista y lo vi, Francia._

_-¿Por qué esa cara de susto?-pregunto mirándome-solo venia a darte amour._

_-¡Socorro!, ¡Bomberos!, ¡Policía!, ¡Quien sea!-decía mientras notaba que mis ojos miel se humedecían._

_-Francia nii san te dará un poco de…_

_-¡Ni la toques Frog!-gritaron._

_Arthur corrió hacia nosotros y…bueno, Paris tardo en reconstruirse. Me abrazo y beso la frente, sin duda se había preocupado:_

_-No te preocupes, todo va bien-dije sonriendo._

_-¡Idiot!_

Esa es más o menos nuestra relación, con sus altibajos, como todas las parejas, sin embargo jamás podría haber pedido un jefe y compañero mejor, ¡te quiero Arthur!

Fin

-se golpea- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Intente que me quedara bien pero, es tan extraño, juro que me esforcé y si quieres que lo rehaga lo haré.

No pediré reviews ya que ahora si que no los merezco.


	3. Chapter 3

Me he dado cuenta de que según yo las chicas vivimos ciento de años, fail pero, ha quedado bonito ^^U

**Hetalia no es mío****, esperen a que Himaruya acepte a dármelo.**

Alemania y Melissa

Me gusta trabajar para Alemania, puede parecer serio y todo ese rollo pero, sin duda jamás me he divertido tanto haciendo mi trabajo:

_-¿Y bien?-me pregunto sin girarse-¿has encontrado algo?_

_-Solo te diré que los aliados son inútiles, no les haces desaparecer porque no quieres._

_-Bueno, algo que me sea útil._

_-Bueno, tengo unos recibos, algunos planos y un papel en el que ponía "¡China, el cejón, Francia y Rusia serán mi refuerzo! ¡Y yo seré el héroe!_

_-Un plan de America-suspiro-por cierto, ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?_

_-Secreto profesional-susurre con una sonrisa-además, me encanta mi trabajo._

Lo que no me gusta es tener que levantarme pronto cada mañana, lo peor de todo es cuando me tengo que quedar allí a dormir.

_Entreabrí__ los ojos y vi a mi jefe, estaba cruzado de brazos y me miraba amenazante, como siempre vamos._

_-¿Qué pasa?-mi voz se nota ronca-ni que fuera la primera vez que duermo aquí._

_-Si duermes aquí, debes correr, como Italia y Japón._

_-Yo soy secretaria, no país-mascullo desperezándome-además Felicia no corre*_

_-Ella es la secretaria de Japón y él decide que no corre._

_-De acuerdo, ahora voy._

_Me calce las botas y comencé a correr pegada a Italia, siempre seria mejor que ir al lado de aquel inexpresivo._

Me gusta que se haga el inocente, aunque me vea robando un coche jamás me dirá nada si eso le aporta algún tipo de beneficio como cuando…

_-Para mi que más que tu secretaria soy una espía o algo parecido-masculle mirándole._

_-¿Acaso te molesta?_

_-No especialmente._

_Saque el clip que llevaba en mi cabello y comencé mi tarea mientras que él me miraba con una ceja alzada._

_-Esto no es ético-comento._

_-¿Eso ha sido un impedimento alguna vez?_

_-No la verdad es que no-parece pensativo-¿A ti te han detenido alguna vez?_

_-No quieres saberlo-dije con una sonrisa burlona-ya esta, adelante señor._

Además se preocupa tanto por Italia, es enternecedor. ¡Se comporta como un padre!

_Una vez que nos mando a correr (que extraño) Italia se __cayó al suelo, no se hizo nada más que unas rozaduras pero, empezó a llorar como un poseso. Yo me detuve y trate de que parara de llorar:_

_-Venga, no es nada. Levántate, sacúdete el polvo y todo bien-le sonreí tendiéndole la mano._

_Nada, no para y tampoco paraba de gritar el nombre de Alemania, joder que tipo tan extraño. Por fin apareció, abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojo cuando el italiano se le abrazo a la pierna gritando que le dolía._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?-me miro a los ojos, ¡me estaba echando la culpa!_

_-Iba con los cordones desatados y se ha caído-me encogí de hombros._

_-Ah, ha sido eso-suspiro aliviado-¡Italia! ¡Ponte en pie!_

_-El italiano obedeció y mi jefe se agacho para atarle los cordones antes de mandarnos de nuevo a correr._

Por eso quiero y aprecio mucho a Ludwig, me alegro que de entre miles de personas me haya escogido a mí para trabajar para él.

Fin

Prox. Capitulo Kuro y Prussia.

*Me cuelo =D

Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, no soy buena interpretando a Lud.

**TheFannishaUsui: **Lo lamento uru aunque me alegro que te haya gustado =D

**Kuromi-sama: **Usted es la siguiente! Ò.Ó espero hacerlo bien y me alegro de que quiera salir. Tendría una pregunta ¿relación amorosa o exclusivamente profesional?

**KarimeA: **Me alegro que te gustara *-*, también estaría bien tu aparición pero, no habría prisa para escoger un país. Aunque, ¿que te parecería Rusia? Necesitaría un nombre y una descripción física y psicológica.

**Yukime Hiwatari: **Salio de mis ratos de ocio frente al ordenador ^^. Quieres aparecer y aparecerás, entonces ¿es Canadá? Solo necesitaría un nombre y una descripción psicológica y física owo

**Si aun alguien se quiere apuntar que lo haga, yo no tengo problemas, solo dejen un review**** y me pondré a ello ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hetalia no es mío****, esperen a que Himaruya acepte a dármelo.**

Kuro y Prusia

Egocéntrico, trabajar para ese egocéntrico es muy cansado, me tiene de allí para allá teniendo que traer las estúpidas cosas que necesita para ser "increíble"

_Por fin había terminado de hacer las compras, ya era guapo, ¿en serio debía usar tantos productos? __Piel, pelo y demás._

_-Ya he llegado-suspire dejando las bolsas en el suelo._

_-Kesesese-ríe mientras asomaba la cabeza-Agradece que Ore sama te haya enviado a por sus cosas._

_Alce la ceja mientras le miraba reír, bueno, por lo menos había termi…_

_-¡Ey Kuro! ¡Esta no es la marca, ve a comprar la otra!_

…_nado. En fin, por lo menos hago ejercicio._

Aunque, una de las cosas buenas es que me quito muy bien el estrés con él como por ejemplo…

_-Kuro, ve a por mi ropa del tinte-pidió-ordeno tras su discurso diario de porque era increíble._

_-¡Ni hablar! ¡No soy la chica de los recados!_

_-¡Es algo que debes hacer! ¡Deberías de considerarlo como un honor, poder servir a__l increíble ore sama!_

_-Pensaba que para ser increíble había que ser país._

_El albino me taladro con la mirada y salio del lugar, sentí otra vez esa extraña opresión en mi pecho:_

_-¡Malditos remordimientos!-le grite al aire-¡Vale, vale, iré a buscarlo!_

Otro problema es que siempre tengo que intentar rescatarlo cuando se mete en problemas, o si no cuando se ha ido a beber con sus amigos y tengo que soportar a Francia.

_Cuando llegue al bar donde solía quedarse suspire aliviada, ni rastro del francés. Me acerque y lo vi insultando al aire como si no hubiera un mañana. Suspire y le tire de la manga, no lo podía dejar allí, quien sabia si al final le golpeaban o algo peor._

_-¡Suéltame!-se quejaba como un niño pequeño-¡Ore sama esta esperando a sus amigos!_

_-No por Dios-reprimí un gritito-¡Gilbert, nos vamos ahora!_

_-¡Ni hablar!_

_-Por favor, no me volveré a quejar, hasta dentro de una hora-añadí esto ultimo en un susurro-diré que eres la persona más alucinante del mundo._

_-Kesesese-río poniéndose en pie-¿Lo grabaste __Spanien?_

_-Por supuesto-dijo el español asomando la cabeza bajo la mesa-hola Kuro._

_-Los mato, los mato-pensé en mi fuero interno._

_-¡Lo siento señor!-escuche a una chica._

_Empecé a reírme como una loca, la chica llevaba varias cervezas en una bandeja y las había derramado todas sobre Gilbert. Me quede allí hasta que un ebrio (más a un) Gilbert comenzó a pelearse con un chico que le doblaba la altura._

_-¡Gilbert, ven aquí en este preciso instante!_

_-¡El genial de Ore sama ira a salvar a su damisela en apuros!-aun estando borracho tenia sentido común._

Sin duda es un idiota, aunque otra cosa que tiene buena es la relación con su hermano…Me pregunto si estar con Hungría no me estará afectando.

_Segunda guerra mundial, finales, Alemania esta destrozado y apenas puede moverse, alguien va a acabar con él pero, algo lo detiene. Prusia coge al atacante del brazo y lo obliga a retroceder, se interpone entre su hermano y el otro individuo, en actitud protectora._

_-¡Como te atrevas a tocar a West te echare a golpes!_

_-¿No crees que es lindo?-pregunta la húngara cuando termina el video-obviamente es una pequeña representación pero, algo es algo._

_-¿Por qué me enseñas esto?_

_-Para demostrarte que el idiota de Prusia también tiene un lado tierno._

_-Debes dejar el yaoi…_

Mi jefe tal vez sea un idiota, un prepotente, se meta en problemas y me meta a mí también pero…se me ha olvidado lo que iba a decir.

Fin

Espero que te guste, me encanta escribir de Prusia porque me resulta sencillo (aunque tampoco es un personaje que me atraiga mucho) Te he puesto un poco de mal carácter, ¿no crees? Bueno, antes de nada gracias a todos por dejarme poneros en el fic y por vuestros reviews ^^

**Nyx Selene: **Me alegro de que te guste *-* Claro, me encantaría que salieras, aunque solo podría ser uno, debería ser Veneciano porque Romano ya esta ocupado. Necesito un nombre y una descripción tanto física como psicológica ^^

**0oHikaruo0: **Me gustaría mucho que , creo que USA estaría bien, ¿no? Lo necesario: Nombre y descripciones ^^

**KarimeA:** Me alegro que te guste =D, pues Rusia adjudicado, intentare darme prisa.

**Kuromi-sama: **Aquí esta tu capitulo espero haberlo hecho bien, aunque me saliste fácil de enfadar owo.

**himawari-hayashibara: **¿En serio te gusta? Ya soy feliz el día de hoy, ¡Gerita al poder! Por cierto, ¡no te comas mis piernas! Las necesito para andar ewe

**TheFannishaUsui: **Claro, estaría encantada de hacer otro, por lo que veo los hermanos italianos ya están ocupados. Además, me encanta la descripción de tu personaje *3*

**Yukime Hiwatari: **Si, me dio penita y Lud me inspiro mi profesor de gimnasia (¿?)

Yo también me O.O cuando vi los reviews, al principio no subían, me despierto al día siguiente y ¡zasca! Y luego siguieron subiendo. Espero que me salga bien tu capitulo y que te guste este.

Ahora que ya me he emocionado agradecería mucho los reviews n.n"

P.D.: Este será el orden para los caps:

KarimeA-Rusia

Yukime Hiwatari-Canadá

Suzu Takei-Romano

0oHikaruo0-USA*

Nyx Selene-Veneciano*

*Se que vosotras lo habéis pedido antes que Suzu/Usui pero, de ella ya tenia la descripción y tenia claro el personaje owo


	5. Chapter 5

**Hetalia no es mío****, esperen a que Himaruya acepte a dármelo.**

Karime* y Rusia

Bien, ya que todas se desahogan yo también lo haré. Me gusta trabajar para Rusia, si no me gustara no lo haría; pero, esta ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Loco! El otro día sin ir más lejos:

_Volvía de haber ido a Ucrania a cobrarle unas facturas y otra vez el cuento de siempre, la joven me había llorado y me había ofrecido galletas a cambio de encubrirla, galletas, ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Un bebe? Aun así había aceptado, la pobrecilla lo pasaba mal. Cuando __llegue al despacho y abrí la puerta, desee no haberlo hecho:_

_-¡Lo siento señor Rusia!-se escucho al pequeño Letonia-Juro…juro que no fue a propósito._

_Escuche algo crujir y cerré la puerta de nuevo antes de ver nada, por Dios gracias a él he aprendido a llamar antes de entrar a cualquier parte._

Bien, esta loco y esta obsesionado con que todos (me incluyo) sean uno con Rusia y por esa estupidez no presta atención a las reuniones entre sus jefes y él –a las que tengo que asistir aunque no me guste-

_Escuchaba a ese idiota hablar y hablar, ¿acaso no callaba? __Tenía a mi lado a mi jefe que se estaba comportando de forma, algo estúpida:_

_-Deje de tirar avioncitos señor-le regañe mirando mi reloj._

_-Si eres uno con Rusia._

_-Siga con los avioncitos._

_Bien, fue una reunión común y aburrida, solamente interrumpió un par de veces para pedir que seamos uno con Rusia._

Aunque gracias a él he recibido amenazas de muerte, he sido secuestrada y me han tirado miles de cuchillos:

_Un oscuro y nevado día en la ciudad de Moscu, con ese __día me podría haber quedado en casa pero, no, fui a trabajar y pasó lo que tenía que pasar…_

_-¡Déjame en paz loca!-gritaba mientras corría sin dejar de mirarla-vete con tu hermano._

_-Cualquiera que se interponga entre mi hermano y yo sufrirá las consecuencias-gritaba al mismo tiempo que me lanzaba un cuchillo._

_Y como no mi adorado jefe había huido __dejándome a mi entreteniendo a su hermanita, antes de que me diera tiempo a maldecir su estampa algo me embistió, genial, hoy era mi día de suerte._

Aunque, también tiene un lado tierno no sádico, como cuando vino a verme al hospital en el que había acabado por culpa de la loca de su hermana.

_Abrí los ojos en el hospital, me había atropellado __un coche, que típico, lo extraño era que la rubia no hubiera aprovechado para descuartizarme. Junto a mí estaba mi jefe, tenía su habitual sonrisa inocente y llevaba un ramo de girasoles entre las manos:_

_-Por fin despertaste-me dijo mirándome a los ojos-te atropello un coche y saliste despedida, Natasha te encontró y te trajo al hospital._

"_Ya claro"-pensé mientras hacia una mueca._

_-Bien, voy a avisar a la enfermera._

_El ruso salio de la habitación y de repente le escuche gritar, había cosas que eran inevitables y una era la insistencia de la joven bielorusa._

Bien, por eso me gusta trabajar para Rusia, aunque, preferiría que mi día a día no tuviera una persecución de por medio.

Fin.

Bien, he tardado mucho por unos problemas personales y quiero avisar de que hasta que no termine los que debo NO acepto más pedidos, gracias.

-Perdón por no contestar reviews, estoy cansada-


End file.
